Not More Babies!
by That One Fangirl Over There
Summary: Once again. Not only did one Ninja turn young, but all of them did! Now it's just left to Wu and Misako to take care of them all? Oh, why must the Ninja do the strangest of things? Can Wu and Misako survive the crazy ride of taking care of 6 baby Ninja?
1. Prologue: Yesterday's Tea Gone Wrong

**Welcome everyone, to the sequel of Toddler Time! :D I know I said I was going to write every story down, but I'm now only doing that for the stories I know will be long, like Enter The Serpentine Wars and sequel Welcome To Ignacia. ;) So, this will be awesome and adorable, so prepare for it all! XD**

 **P.S., Cole can handle most liquids except water. Duh. XD**

* * *

Prologue: Yesterday's Tea Gone Wrong

"Lloyd, should we really do this?"

"C'mon Kai! I want to know what Yesterday's Tea does!" Lloyd unscrewed the top of the clear looking tea jar. Zane scanned it.

"Tomorrow's Tea makes one older, so Yesterday's Tea must have the opposite effect- to make one younger." Lloyd stared at the tea, able to see the bottom.

"Zane, you should know me by now!" Lloyd poured out the tea into six plastic cups, and gave one to each Ninja. They each looked at each other while Lloyd downed it all. He dropped the cup, gagging from the bad taste. "AUGH! THIS TASTES AWFUL!" And he said that when the others drank _their_ cups.

"I don't think we were supposed to _drink_ it, Lloyd!" Cole ran over to the rail side, chucking all inside him. He couldn't handle the awful taste.

"My bad. But, at least we can all be cute again!"

" _LLOYD!_ " Overnight, the Ninja's bodies glowed white, shrinking until they could all be carried by two people.

* * *

 **Good? Bad? Meh? That's an okay prologue (my prologue for Enter The Serpentine Wars, or ETSW, is actually _way_ better than this stuff. XP I feel really bad for Cole. X) Eeekk! I can't take the cuteness anymore! XD**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **-KGF**

 **Question of the chapter (Yeah, so what if I'm staring to do this? XP): What si your least favorite food?**

 **A/A (Author's Answer): I'm not a fan of sea food. It just looks so good, but I can't bring myself to love it! :( Also broccoli and asparagus. XP Other than that, ALL FOOD IS AMAZING! XD**


	2. Chapter 1: Ninja Babies

**What. The. _HECK_? I got so many reviews within the hour I posted it! People were really waiting for that sequel? O_O When I saw all the reviews, I'm just... Mind. _Blown_. Also for that question, I forgot one thing: My school's food. It is TERRIBLE! Sometimes (I mean often), the chicken nuggets are _RAW_. It's horrible! And I once ate something raw when I was little! O.o**

 **KRR: Last year, first grade, second grade and after, my school's pizza was just too disgusting to digest. To describe what it tasted like, read Ty's point of view of the school food in "A New Generation Of Ninja". That's how terrible it was. Enough author's note, you all want a story! XD**

* * *

Chapter One: Ninja Babies

Misako stood behind the counter of Steep Wisdom, waiting for a customer. It was noon, and the Ninja still hadn't come out of their rooms.

"Misako, should I bring out the gong again? The Ninja have ignored their clocks. I worry something has happened to them."

"Wu, you don't suppose they got into some type of tea you forbid them from taking?"

"I would hope not. I will check on them." The old yet quick teacher silently stepped across the hall, reaching the first door belonging to the fire wielder. "Kai, are you awa-" The elder paused in mid-sentence, seeing the small lump in the middle of the bed. It was wiggling all about, and small whines were heard. Sensei lifted the blanket. "Oh no. Not again." The same spiked hair, the same unnatural amber green eyes, the same scars, the exact skin tan; it was Kai.

"Uncwe! Wuv me! Give me food! I poop!" Sensei then realized the room stenched, now known from the little baby in the bed. Kai started to whimper, his little bottom lip quivering. "I poop?"

"Yes Kai, you did. I will change you. Just wait a moment." Wu carried Kai with him and walked across the hall to Nya's bedroom. He knocked first (Nya had to put up notes for the boys to remember they still had women with them.), then walked in, only to see a small baby girl with the same raven haired bob cut and red bracelet. She was crying, all curled up into a ball. "Nya, are you okay?"

Nya continued crying while shaking her now smaller head. "Nooo." Sensei Wu picked her up as well, surprised he could hold both of the siblings at once since they were so small. What was even more surprising, Nya stopped sobbing once Kai clutched her small fingers.

"Awe you okay, Nya? Do you need wuv?"

"I want wuv!" Sensei gave them both a strange look.

"I give you love equally."

"No no, Uncwe. It's pwonounced 'wuv'. Must we teach you? I'm onwy a baby who's cute." Kai popped his chubby hands against his own cheeks, squishing them together. Sensei sighed and walked out the hall, only to see Misako holding a baby Lloyd sucking his thumb, and a baby Jay Poking Lloyd's belly.

"Wake up, sweepyhead! Wise with the Sun! I don't wike naps." Jay crossed his arms, and turned to look at Sensei. "Hi, Wu! Awen't we adowable?"

"Wu? What happened?"

"I don't know, but we must check Cole and Zane first." Wu offered to take Jay as Misako went to look for the Earth and Ice Masters. They were also indeed babies.

"I suppose they used Yesterday's Tea. We used the Tomorrow's Tea for Kai when he had turned into a child the third time. I don't think the Ninja will turn into their normal ages for a while from-"

" _I poop!_ " Kai wailed at the top of his lungs, tears falling as he interrupted Misako.

"Oh dear. May my father give us the patience of taking care of 6 babies."

* * *

 **Oh Kai.**

 **Kai: I poop. Do you bwame me?**

 ***sigh* Of course I don't. XD**

 **KRR: THANK YOU! I NEEDED TO KNOW YOU WERE CHRISTIAN! :'D I'm so much more happy now! :D Now I know two people on FanFiction who cuss and still be Christian. ;) (StoryWriter2003 and Kairocksrainbow. I won't ever judge you two! :D)**

 **Question of the chapter: What are the things that scare you the most?**

 **A/A: Speaking in front of people, crowds, dolls (they freaking scare me. O_O'), deep water, the whole world watching me (it feels like it.), and... Should I keep going? XD**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **-KGF**


	3. Chapter 2: All That Trouble

**Holla! XD The cuteness has returned to kill us all! XD R.I.P. us all. Oh, and Kai finally got his clean diaper. XD**

 **ALookIntoMyWorld: That is the WORST fear EVER! Turning away from God. *shudders* Wouldn't even dream of it. Most of my fears are about God- losing God, God turning away from us and vice versa, etc. DX I would never want to live in a world without God. ;)**

 **P.S., I'm really depressed right now, so I'll probably post another story with depression and sadness. Some of it just explains me. X(**

* * *

Chapter Two: All That Trouble

"Here comes the airplane! Vvvvrrrrrrmmmm! Num num." Misako brought a spoonful of baby food (basically carrots and lettuce pieces) into Lloyd and Nya's mouths. Nya ate unwillingly (she still cried until Kai cuddled her), but Lloyd was much more difficult. Each time Misako tried to put the spoon against his lip, Lloyd would slap it away, screaming, "NO! I WANT CANDY! NO, NO, _NO!_ "

"Lloyd, you need to eat. The others have eaten." Wu gestured at Zane, Cole and Kai. At the moment, Kai's bowl was atop his head like a hat and Cole was licking the sides of the bowl.

"Woyd, I wuv you. Pwease eat, ow ewse I won't be youw fwiend." Kai crossed his short arms (or tried to, at least) against his chest, his "hat" getting more crooked. Wu tried taking it off, but Kai started whining once it was off. Jay still had some food left on his utensil and flung it into Misako's hair.

"Ugh. Jay, that's naughty." Misako pulled out small chunks, slightly disgusted but glad it wasn't slobbered on.

"No no! Funny! Hee hee hee!" Jay bounced in his seat, waving his spoon like a wand. Misako rolled her eyes at the 16-month-old baby. Cole stuck out his bowl.

"Mowe! Mowe!" Zane gave Wu his bowl and the elder refilled Cole's again. Kai and Nya began drifting off to sleep, Kai's bowl going over his eyes once more. Nya sucked her thumb, her other hand curled into a fist. Jay still refused to take a nap, even though he was feeling drowsy himself.

"Jay, you need to sleep."

"No! No sweep! I don't want to sweep!" Jay contimued kicking and squirming about, making it difficult for Misako to take a hold on him. Cole was halfway through his second serving when he faceplanted in it, falling fast asleep. "Cowe dead! Is dead?"

"No Jay, he's asleep. You should be, too. You know why?"

"Why?" Jay cocked is head, his short hairs falling across his forehead.

"If you fall asleep, happy things happen in your mind. You can dream up whatever you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Okay! I'ww nap now!" Jay did his best to curl up in the booster seat, but found it hard. "Uppy! I want to sweep!" Misako picked up Jay, Cole and Lloyd, while Sensei Wu took Kai, Nya, and Zane. They were placed in the middle of the living room on a blanket and by the time both elders collapsed on the couches, the babies were fast asleep.

"Whew! I never knew taking care of babies were so hard! I didn't even have Lloyd to take care of."

"Yes Misako, but if this babysitting will be so the Ninja can be safe, it will all be worth it. Even with all the trouble."

"I couldn't agree more, Wu."

* * *

 **Another cute chapter done! :) Still depressed; don't judge the faces. XP Now, I guess this counts as two questions: One from the story, and this question of the chapter is from SwimmerNinja13. You can request questions whenever you want to? O_O**

 **Story question: Which baby part was the cutest?**

 **A/A: I don't know. Kai's "hat" was too adorable, Nya was so cute when she cries, Lloyd has such an adorable tantraum, Cole was just hungry and adorable, Zane was just being a sweet Zane, and Jay was being so funny when he thought Cole died. XD**

 **Question of the chapter: Which book from the Bible is your favorite?**

 **A/A: Unfortunately, I'm not that far in the Bible. (Only in Exodus) But my church class goes through many readings. I would say Genesis, Revelations, all the Gospels, and I think the other first four books of the Bible. :)**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **-KGF**


	4. Chapter 3: Terrible Times

**Hey everyone. X3 I'm sorry, I can't concentrate anymore. It's really difficult for me and now it takes more time to _just_ finish my math homework. That's one of my best subjects! DX**

 **ALookIntoMyWorld & Kairocksrainbow: Thanks. :') I know God will never leaves us behind even though He can, but I know He will never. (I always capitalize He and LORD entirely. It shows respect. ;)) I'm glad you guys tell me that you hope I feel better.**

 **Imortalice: I will definitely do one like that! ;)**

 **SwimmerNinja13: I really was? XO YAY! XD I was just guessing; I didn't read your mind! _Maybe... O.o_**

 **Flamegoesupguren: Sure. ;) Kai will be pretty naughty and Lloyd will want to stay all warm and fuzzy. XD I'll make Kai do something I did when I was four. I was so bad as a baby, toddler, and right now with my parents and obeying. I really need to follow that Commandment. ;)**

 **P.S., I'm going to make Kai say a sort of bad word because he's being really naughty. It's not that bad (it means poop XP), but just wanted to warn you guys, just in case you're _really_ sensitive to cussing. It's this one (I'll censor it for right now): cr*p. =P I say it sometimes when I'm really mad or disturbed. X3**

* * *

Chapter 3: Terrible Times

 _CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

" **WHAT IS GOING ON!?** **KAI, STOP!** "* Misako ran into the kitchen to find a bowl donning Kai banging all the pots and pans together with food surrounding him and spread across the walls. A white towel was all dirty with food stains on it, and the trash can was out with slices of meat in it. Misako yanked out the pans out of Kai's small hands, and soon regretted it. Kai stared, no _glared_ , at Misako with menacing eyes and began screaming at the top of his lungs. All the other babies began crying (they would have cried anyway; they needed a diaper change) and Wu tried to shush them all. Misako rushed to the fridge and pulled out the milk. Thankfully, they had several baby bottle somehow. Misako filled up the red one and stuckl it in Kai's screaming mouth.

"Miwk? No! No miwk!"

"Ugh!"

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

After Nya was finally changed and napping, Wu began to change Jay's when Kai began to say a word he shouldn't know.

"Cwap." Misako looked up at towards Kai, her eyes wide.

"Did you say what I think you just said?" Kai pointed a finger at Misako, bouncing on his bottom.

"Cwap! Cwap you! Cwap, cwap, cwap!" Misako scowled with disgust and marched over to Kai.

"I really don't want to do this, but it will teach you a lesson." Misako spanked Kai on the backside- _hard_. Kai howled with pain. Misako did it a few more times, despite Kai's whining pleads.

"Pwease, pwease stop! I'ww be good! Pwease stop, Auntie! I want Mommy!" Kai wailed at the top of his lungs, and Misako began to cradle the small baby until he fell asleep.

"Wu, I really don't want to do that ever again. It hurts me much more than it hurts the child. If one of the Ninja misbehaves, _you_ punish them. I don't want to inflict pain at them."

"Fine. A good bonk on the head might work to teach a lesson."

* * *

 **Aww. Kai, do you want a hug?**

 **Kai: Yes, pwease. *reaches out for anyone who'll hug him***

 **Aww! :D**

 ***= That is me. I am really nuahty. X)**

 **Question of the chapter: What are the things that bother you the most/ What are your pet peeves?**

 **A/A: Oh, I have so many. I hate it when people eat with their mouth open/people talking with their mouth full, grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes, people who talk in movies, and soooo much more. X3**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **-KGF**


	5. Chapter 4: Who Wants Their Mommy?

**Hey everyone! :) The cuteness has arrived! But you know, there is one thing about this story I will never believe: the reviews! Look at them, people! I only have a prologue and three chapters and I have over 30! X3X So many people wanted this, but when I complete this story, I'll probably have 100 reviews! X/ I would like that goal. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Who Wants Their Mommy?

"I want my mommy! Mommy!" Kai wailed as high as he could on the top of his lungs. He kicked at Misako and tried yanking at Wu's beard. "Mama! Mommy! Dada! Pwease come! I don't want to be hewe!"

"Kai, please stop!" Misako kept chasing after Kai, but couldn't only until Kai's bowl came off and he went for it. "Wu, I think we need help. Should we call Cole's father and Jay's parents?"

"Ma! Da! Come!" Jay clapped his hands.

"Da-dee! Yay, yay, yay!" Cole pumped his small fists in the air.

"Hmm, Cole and Jay's reactions to their parents are much different." Wu observed.

"Well, they are babies. They don't know much."

" _MOMMY! DADDY!_ "

* * *

"Hello? Anybody here?" Edna called outside of the door of the _Bounty_. "Ed, why do you suppose Wu and Misako called us?"

"Eh, I don't know." Misako opened the door with a still wailing Kai, and a napping Jay.

"Oh, thank you for coming! Take Jay!" Misako practically pushed Jay into his mother's arms. "Where's Lou?"

"Right here! So sorry I'm late! Got caught up in- Is that Cole?" Cole was seen behind Misako, being chased by Wu and apparently not wearing a diaper.

"Da-dee! Hug, hug! Now! I command you! I'm cowd." Wu snatched Cole from behind and forced him in a clean diaper.

"Here you go, Lou. Ed, Edna, Lou, we will need much help with-"

 _ **"MOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYY! DAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**_ Kai screamed even _louder_. Misako sighed and hung her head. Her gaze was dull when she looked up. Her braid was becoming loose.

"This. We need help. I need to find video to put these little ones down a night's rest. It belonged to Kai's parents." Kai looked up, tears in his eyes and tear stains.

"Mama? Dada?"

"Yes, Kai. Mama and Dada."

* * *

 **Aww, Kai wants his parents! Misako, find that video fast!**

 **Misako: Alright. *starts rummaging* Weirdo.**

 **I heard that! I'm controlling this story, so do as I say! -_-**

 **Misako: Hehe, okay. ^_^'**

 **X) No question today. I have no ideas. Remember, you can request questions. :)**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **-KGF**

 **P.S., I've been listening to songs while I wrote this. Fall Out Boy. :) I watched the VEVO video for Young Volcanoes. Although there was organ eating, it didn't disturb me in any way. X) What? I love the smell, the look, and feel of blood. I love blood in general. :3**


	6. Chapter 5: More Help Arrives

**Hello Ninja Babies fans! XD Welcome to the next chapter of cuteness! The video will be played for the babies and adults. Also, Misako and Wu will call the other Elemental Masters. I will enjoy torturing them with that cuteness overload. X)**

* * *

Chapter 5: More Help Arrives

"Thank you all again for coming. We need more help than ever, even for six babies." Misako spoke to the Elemental Masters. Skylor was on her knees, holding Kai's small hands.

"Oh, you are so cute! So cute! Yes you are, yes you are!" Kai sniffed and pulled his hands away.

"No. Mama need to be hewe now." Kai's bowl tipped over again. Skylor grabbed a small box of noodles she brought for the babies.

"Aww, Kai. Aren't you hungry? I have noodles." Kai's large eyes widened more at the sight of the box and the smell of noodles.

"Noodwes! Noo-noos! Now! Feed me!"

* * *

"I finally found it!" Misako held a small VHS that was marked in the smallest and neatest handwriting, _"The Easy Way For A Baby's Nap Time."_ Skylor cradles Kai, who played with her ponytail and had the noodle box over his bowl.

"What is that for?"

"It will help put the little ones to sleep, since they are all so difficult to have them put to sleep regularly." Neuro explained, trying to keep a squirming Lloyd from falling. "Eat Lloyd! You must eat your vegetables!"

"NO! NO VEGGIES! CANDY! CAN-!" Camille walked up and clamped her hand over Lloyd's mouth. Lloyd tried spitting but stopped after strangely tasting her glove. "Sweet."

"There, little pea. I'll take him." Camille took hold of Lloyd, Lloyd sucking on her pinky. Misako had the others gather the babies on the blanket in front of the TV. The video began with a man with ashy black hair adjusting the camera.

 _"Hey, is it on?"_

 _"Yeah. Okay, let's begin. Hello everyone! I am Jessica, and the man is Michael, my husband."_

 _"He he."_

 _"Hmm. And this little cute one is our first born child, Kai. Say hello to the camera, Kai!"_

 _"Hewwo! Daddy is gone! I can't see him!"_

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kai tried to crawl up the TV, but Edna grabbed him by his waist.

 _"Don't worry, Kai. Your father is still here. Now, it is always difficult to have a baby fall to sleep if they are restless. But I found a secret. All you need is a heat source and turkey."_

 _"Gobble gobble."_

 _"Michael, be serious!"_

 _"I am!"_

 _"Sure."_

Through that whole video, Misako warmed up several cups of warm turkey juice for the babies. She had Ed take hold of Jay, Lou for Cole, Skylor for Nya, Camille for Lloyd, and Misako herself for Kai. She left Zane awake because she knew he never had a real childhood.

"Oh Zane? Come here." Zane crawled across the floor, speaking several gibberish words.

"Pakeeta?" Misako smiled and tickled Zane on his belly. Thankfully, he turned out like the others- as a real human baby.

"Who's a good baby? You are! Coochie!" Zane tried pushing off Misako's fingers, but found it difficult with his smaller palms.

"Nu! Nu! Nu tickwes! Nu!"

"Yes to tickles, Zane! You deserve it!"

* * *

 **Short but cute. :)**

 **The tickles were a request and I did just that. ;) Kai was a star! XD**

 **Question of the chapter (Requested by Kairocksrainbow, with a small twist): What is your favorite Ninjago song?**

 **A/A: I have so many. I love Eye Of The Storm, Enter The Tournament, Weekend Whip Tournament and Rebooted Remix, 21st Century Ninja, and more. :D And if you watch the Enter The Tournament video with The Fold playing, look at their shirts. I don't think anyone noticed, so I'll say it: Drummer's shirt= Cole's color. Guitar player's shirt on your left= Zane's color. Guitar player's shirt on your right= Jay's color. Singer's shirt= KAI'S COLOR. HOW DID NO ONE NOTICE THAT!? I think I am the first. YES! XD**

 **Until next chapter! ;)**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **-KGF**


	7. Chapter 6: Grandmother Wants Babies

**My little babies. XD I don't know. XP**

* * *

"Kai, say 'I am adorable'."

"I am adowabwe! Do I get a tweat?" Edna was holding a camera and was recording all the babies of what they did to show the Ninja what they did when they were turned back to normal. Wu had sent Skylor and Neuro to get some Tomorrow's Tea before it sold out again.

"Okay, little one. Wait Cole! Come back!" Lou ran after Cole, dropping the small oatmeal cookie next to Kai's little hand. Cole ran towards the counter, where a slice of cake rested.

"Me want! Me want now! Pwease!" Cole dropped to his rump, releasing the Doomsday option.

"Aww, c'mon Cole! Not the puppy eyes!" Camille covered her eyes and carried Lloyd off into a makeshift crib, next to Nya, who was apparently sucking on her foot. "Nya, make room. Sleep well, you little cutie." Camille carefully tucked in the baby Green Ninja. It was an inside joke, but Turner came up with the idea that Camille would make a great mother.

* * *

"What do you mean there's no more Tomorrow's Tea?" Skylor slammed her fist on the counter.

"It means there's no more Tomorrow's Tea!" Mystake yelled back at Skylor. Neither realized it, but their faces were getting really close together.

"Well, when's the next shipment for the tea, Mystake?" Neuro was the only one who was actually calm.

Mystake didn't speak right away. "Not for another week."

"Oh, come on! We _need_ the tea! For the sake of Ninjago!"

"And why is that, Miss Amber?"

Skylor grumbled at the name. "Because the Ninja were turned into... um... babies."

"Oh, for all the memories of the First Spinjitzu Master! Well, why didn't you say so? Bring one of those little ones in and I might be able to get the shipment, at the very least, in three days' time!" Mystake's elderly face crinkled into a smile. She loved babies. After all, she was a grandmother of five, two of them still under 3 years old.

"Really?" Neuro couldn't help but squeak with relief. "You mean it?"

Mystake nodded. She always meant what she said. Besides, she could she a baby again for as long as she wanted.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. And sorry if the cuteness seems weak. I'm just running out of ideas and I've gotten myself into another fandom: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. (I say "Chat Noir" because that's the French way and translates to "black cat"; the English dub, however, says "Cat Noir", which makes no fucking sense! That translates to "Cat black". WHAT!?**

 **Sorry. ^_^' *sigh* Feels good to be back.**

 **Sorry, no question now!**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **-KGF**


	8. Chapter 7: Please Stop Crying!

**I... am probably the worst author ever. _Shit!_**

 **Anyway, here's the little ones!**

* * *

"Please take care of Zane. Thank you, Mystake, so much," Misako passed the Ice Master baby to the tea woman.

"Of course. I _do_ love these little ones." Mystake cradled Zane close to her bosom and rocked him back and forth. He was already rather sleepy, and the rocking lulled him to sleep even more so. Sucking his thumb, the little baby took a nap. "I don't think he'll be too much trouble. and I'll make sure to check up on the shipment of Tomorrow's Tea."

Misako sighed, a heavy burden lifted off her shoulders. "You don't realize how hard it is to take care of six baby ninja. Just be careful. He may seem peaceful, but being a baby he can still get hurt," Misako informed, stroking Zane's forehead. "I'll pick you up later, little one."

* * *

"No, please stop crying!" Changed the diaper, check. Fed tiny Zane, check. Played peek-a-boo over and over, check! Gave him a freaking blanky, check! _So why is Zane still crying?!_

Mystake, holding Zane with one arm, dialed the _Bounty's_ phone line. A weary voice answered.

"Hello, _Destiny's Bounty_."

"Wu?! Please help me! Zane won't stop crying!" More cries were heard in the background, with a lot of shouting.

"Mystake? Really? I wouldn't think you would have such a problem with Zane, but I'll stop by. I think he would like a friend." The old Spinjitzu Master's son hung up.

* * *

Carrying a red faced Cole in his arms and a worn out father walking by his side, Wu arrived to Mystake's tea shop in less than fifteen minutes. And Zane could still be heard crying.

"Wu, Lou! You're here! I can't take this crying anymore! And I always thought of Zane as a gentle being." Mystake blurted out the moment the two men opened the door. Taking his son from Wu's arms, Lou brought Cole over to the counter and sat him down. The moment Cole saw his icy friend, he stopped crying.

"Zane!" the baby giggled in delight. Zane stopped crying as well, and began to reach out for his friend.

"Cowe!" Then there was a putrid smell coming from Cole's diaper.

"Well, at least they're not crying."

* * *

 **Most of this was written just now, but I feel it's rather bad. But I'm going to try to catch up on all my work! ^_^**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **-KGF**


	9. Chapter 8: Sleepy Babies

**Maybe I can actually get this updated at an appropriate time now!**

 **I doubt it.**

 **the unicorn lover lol xox: Yes, I am!**

 **The Night Ninja: I spat on my freaking screen because of your review! XD**

 **Anyway, here's babies!**

* * *

"Alright, I finally managed to put Kai and Nya to sleep. How ever their parents dealt with them is a mystery to me." Skylor collapsed onto the couch.

"Hey, you're telling me. Jay just cannot stop babbling, even if he'll sleep!" Jacob leaned against the wall. "Sometimes, I wish I could drown out that squeaky voice." Camille walked in the room the Masters of Sound and Amber were in, carrying Lloyd sucking his thumb.

"I dunno. I mean, they're pretty cute. I'm gonna miss the little guy when we get that Tomorrow's Tea."

* * *

Mystake bounced Cole and Zane on her knees as she told them stories.

"...and _that's_ why you should never trust Grandpa Jack with your petunias." Both boys giggled, even though they most likely understood zilch of what the old woman said. A door bell rang, just in time for the new shipment of Tomorrow's Tea. "Agh, finally! Thank you! Although, you could have been quicker." The delivery man just shrugged, handed a clipboard for Mystake to sign, then left. She could have poured the tea over the two babies' heads that are in her arms right now, but...

Them cuddling together in their sleep is just too precious to interrupt! Maybe just until they wake up.

* * *

 **THE NIGHT NINJA, MENTION GLACIER SHIPPING AND I WILL FRICKING LOSE MY CRAP! OOP, I JUST MENTIONED IT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *DEAD***

 **(No, I was not on CAPS LOCK.)**


End file.
